In modern telecommunication devices such as mobile phones, antenna arrays are commonly used for receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic waves. An antenna array has several individual antenna elements that are connected with each other such that they work as a single antenna. However, these antenna arrays used in the telecommunication devices have to be calibrated in production lines in order to ensure that the telecommunication devices work properly.
So far, the telecommunication devices have been calibrated by using near field scanning over a surface or a single near field point with very precise positioning system and tightly synchronized measurement system. Afterwards, the near field characteristics have to be converted into far field characteristics using a Fourier transform, for instance.
However, the calibration processes used in the state of the art are very complex, time consuming and expensive.